


堕落的羔羊

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Oral Sex, Plot, Psychology, Redemption, Riding, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “我想起了你，我堕落的羔羊，我想，也许你也想起了我。”疯人院AU
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	堕落的羔羊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Психи](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711754) by DeeLatener. 



听到走廊上传来的沉重脚步声，但丁瞬间醒了过来，他提醒自己：吗啡的药效又提前结束了。他睁开双眼，看着光线像慢镜头一样在地板上缓缓蔓延开来。

“就好像有人在我门前撒尿一样。”这一联想让他觉得好笑，甚至值得拿去同尼禄分享。他肯定会不胜感激，笑得前仰后合，用手指拨弄自己的卷发。

两个人走进屋内，迅速把但丁拉了起来。他们小心翼翼地检查了拘束服的每一根带子，生怕它们又被松开。但丁在扮演胡迪尼①的时候从来没有攻击过他们，但他喜欢看到他们眼中的惊讶和恐惧之色，这让他意识到，其实他们没有真正凌驾于他。一点小乐子。

但丁故意朝一个护工龇起了牙，后者转头骂道：

“喂！你想挨耳光了是吗？”

但丁懒洋洋地躺在后面的护工身上，笑了笑。

“太无聊了，伙计们。我需要热热身。”

护工一把将他往门口推。但丁踉跄两步，差点被拘束服绊倒，但他很快又站直了身子。

“太你妈无聊了。”他嘟哝了一句，嗤笑着滑进走廊。

“真他妈受够这些疯子了。”他听到耳边响起的话。

越是靠近治疗室的门，他越是忐忑不安。整件事太恶心了。他想起了维吉尔，想起自己曾对他说过：“来吧，趁还有时间杀掉他们。想想看，你还能受到国王般的待遇！”

他的笑容很牵强。他们有多久没有见面了？一年？还是更久？自从维吉尔上一次逃跑，他就开始以时不时被扔在病房门口的信件来计算时间，直到维吉尔再次试图带着弟弟离开。当然，这取决于他的研究进度。但丁依然无法判断自己是否该为此高兴……

在治疗室里，他们把但丁从拘束服里拽了出来。他被允许自己脱裤子，但他还是粗鲁地朝一个护工踢起了腿，问道：

“帮个忙？”

那人恼怒地啐了一口，当但丁终于脱光衣物后，他指了指长凳。

但丁往他的指示方向移动，心里知道最不愉快的事情马上要发生了。好吧，刚开始是挺愉快的。负其苦，脱其咎②。

护工带上橡胶手套，在手指上挤出一滴凡士林，涂抹在一支三升的灌肠用塑料管上。但丁将膝盖抬到胸前。他反抗过，但毫无意义，抗拒只会让这一过程更加难熬。

管子刺进了他的屁股，轻松突破了括约肌，深入直肠。他咬咬牙，在水灌进来的那一刻，他放松并陷入了一阵消沉。他才不在乎那些东西会不会漏出来。脸颊紧贴冰冷的铁凳，但丁想象自己正躺在雪地里。维吉尔曾经在一片雪地里和他打过友好的一架。那时他躺在那儿，看着红色的血滴飞快地渗进尖锐的白色颗粒里，起初看起来像草莓冰糕，后来像覆盆子味的。维吉尔坐在他身边，揉着被打破的鼻子，将血迹在嘴唇和下巴周围抹开。

“打得好。”他莞尔一笑，朝哥哥伸出手。

但丁想起那只炙热而粗糙的手，那有力的手指。然后是当维吉尔把他拉进怀里，带着一种莫名的热烈和挑衅意味亲吻他时，他嘴唇上的铁腥味。然后但丁无条件地屈服了，然后他将拳头里准备多时的雪球砸到了维吉尔脸上。

护工嫌弃地看着这个在恍惚中微笑着的病人，然后瞥了一眼灌肠器里的水位。他不愿屈尊俯就——水去得很快——不久他拧上了水龙头，将一个铁桶哐当哐当地推到长凳边，。

“坐到你的王座上，公主。”

但丁站起身，五脏六腑被无情地撕扯切割着，而且他的括约肌似乎再也承受不住了，所有的污秽都像喷泉一样倾泻在他脚下的地板上。然而这少年却在坐上铁桶之前对着护工鞠了顽皮的一躬。

“你有纸吗？”他问道，露出一个扭曲而痛苦的微笑。护工背过身去，骂骂咧咧着‘婊子’之类的。

等完成了重要事项，但丁像往常一样，扶着瓷砖墙站了起来，双手撑在上面，双腿微微分开。护工抓起黄铜喷头，将水压调到最大。但丁咬紧牙关，感受着砸在背部的剧痛，这肯定会留下瘀痕。水烫得冒烟，他几乎立刻就受不了了。

“慢点。”但丁嘶哑地低吼着，朝护工转身半圈，可这只能让他勉强看一眼自己的病房，使水流喷到了他的股间。当水流打在他下半身，射向他的会阴处时，但丁猛地躲向一旁，缩进角落里，握紧拳头恶狠狠地瞪着施虐者。

那人狞笑着拉动开关，看也不看调节器一眼。水温从滚烫变成了冰冷。与之形成鲜明对比的是，他全身的皮肤似乎一下变成了甲壳，鸡皮疙瘩成群涌起。寒冷使少年的乳头绷了起来，鸡巴也像要躲避酷刑一样紧缩着。但丁试图用空无一物的双手遮掩自己，可这在黄铜喷头的猛攻下无济于事。

水终于停了。但丁僵在原地，喘着粗气，急促地眨着眼，浅色的睫毛黏在一起像一簇簇利箭，眼白发红。他浑身发抖，牙齿打颤。

“很很很酷的聚聚聚聚会，”但丁结结巴巴地说，竖起大拇指，抽搐着走向毛巾架。他迅速擦干身子，穿上一条洗得还算干净的裤子，尽管上面还残留着洗不掉的高锰酸钾和碘液污渍。

蒙杜斯医生被理智的病人称为‘疯狂’③，此时他在病历上写写画画，头也不抬，但丁觉得很无聊。他躺在椅子上，穿着一条带绑绳的病号裤和一双柔软的拖鞋，跷起二郎腿，懒洋洋地打量着书柜里《犹太法典》的书脊。护工在隔壁的检查室里制造出某种噪音。

写完后，医生终于抬眼看向了但丁，往椅子一靠，咬着笔尖。他的眼神变得猥琐，思索着，游走着，舔舐着。但丁报以挑衅的目光。这个混蛋之前就纠缠过维吉尔，但他的哥哥马上就展现了自己的实力，用钢笔将蒙杜斯的手掌钉在了桌子上。他们给他注射了一周的吗啡。然后维吉尔逃了出去，药效肯定像但丁的一样提前消退了。但丁注意到了这一点，但他一直保守着自己的秘密，毕竟最关键的时刻还没有到来，他得把它留作最后王牌用。

“你睡得怎么样，但丁？”医生关切地问道。“有受噩梦困扰吗？”

但丁猛踢了一脚，就像一只心怀不满的猫抽着尾巴。

“在您的努力下，医生，我的噩梦早已转移到白天了。”

医生无不同情地点了点头。

“根据你的病情，孩子，接受的治疗肯定是不愉快的。但我喜欢……”他的目光又开始在少年身上蹭来蹭去，“……你的毅力。我们会一起击败你的恶魔。”

但丁哼了一声。

“恶魔……医生，整整一个小时，您只打算聊天吗？”

蒙杜斯放下笔，无视啪的一声，从桌子后面站了起来。

“来吧，但丁。给你好好做个检查。”

护工在检查室里踱步，蒙杜斯让他在外面等待病人。

“它会乖乖的。是吧，但丁？”医生亲切地说，伸手拿起橡胶手套。与此同时，但丁含住了自己的中指，并用一种诱人地方式将其抽出。

然后蒙杜斯让他脱掉裤子，仰面躺在沙发上，抬起腿。但丁转过脸去，这样当涂满凡士林的滑腻手指刺进他的体内，摸到前列腺的时候，对方才看不到自己脸上的厌恶。这一次，医生没有抗拒自己的恶趣，随即塞进了第二根手指。但丁转过头，用凶狠的眼神灼烧着蒙杜斯，那人沉着冷静地继续刺激着他，甚至眉毛都没抬一下。

“别担心。”医生说。“我需要检查你的反应是否正常。”

在机械而不带感情的戳弄下，他的阴茎开始膨胀。

“好极了。”蒙杜斯咕哝着，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。他的眼镜在房间的白色灯光下反着冷光。当但丁开始抽搐时，他将一张纸巾按在少年的龟头上，接住了精液以免其溅出来，然后在阴茎头上擦了擦。

但丁舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

“如果您的治疗手段被曝光了怎么办？”他压着嗓子，忧郁地问。

蒙杜斯居高临下地笑了笑。

“你要揭发我吗，但丁？”

一切尽在不言中。这句话的表层意义是：‘谁会听一个不喜欢直肠检查的神经病的话？’，深层意义是：‘你是不是弱小到要跑去哭泣了？’

但丁也笑了。至少他们还没抓到维吉尔。

然后蒙杜斯让但丁站起来，在他身上，尤其是胸肌和屁股上摸索了很久，口水差点要滴出来了。但丁看了看他，心想：‘还好这个人渣不会先打麻药再检查身体。’否则，这对他来说就好办多了，而对但丁和维吉尔来说会更加困难。

把少年摸了个遍后，医生慷慨地允许他穿上衣服。

做完心电图、脑电图和眼科检查，蒙杜斯把但丁带回了办公室。

“张开嘴。”

但丁照做了。医生捻起他的舌头，拉扯着，抚摸着，用指甲轻轻刮着。但丁眯起眼睛，甚至抬起上唇，龇起牙，明确表示自己的忍耐快要到头了。蒙杜斯轻笑着用手指擦了擦他的牙齿，仿佛在奴隶市场上验收货物。但丁扭开了头。

“玩够了吗？”他语气凶狠，含糊地说。

“够了。”医生平静地回答。“把这条腿放到另一条上。”，接着用锤子敲打他的膝盖。“一切正常。你可以走了，但丁。”

少年皱着眉头，短促地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我可以穿普通的衣服吗？我保证我会乖乖听话的。”

医生给了他一个嘲讽而满意的眼神。然后他起身慢慢绕过桌子，走到少年身后，停了下来，双手搭在少年的肩膀上，开始揉捏、抚摸，一只手沿着脖子往上滑，拧住头发，然后紧紧攥住它们。但丁咬着牙，却由着自己的脑袋往后仰。他能感觉到医生热乎乎的气息凑就在他耳边，那根湿漉漉的舌头就在他耳垂旁颤抖着。然后一切都停下了，蒙杜斯退开了。

“可以。但如果你违背诺言，我会严厉对待你的。”

这意味着一套‘三连’：在接下来的几天里都要接受电击、吗啡和拘束服。最后一个元素象征着最屈辱的无助。有的护工会把恶心的食品混合物粗暴地塞进可怜的病人嘴里，也不关心他是否咽下了上一口饭菜；带他上厕所的时候，护工会用厚厚的橡胶手套抓住他的阴茎——这让但丁联想到，自己像是被小时候父亲给他和哥哥讲的恐怖童话里的深水蟾蜍之类的生物摸了一把。如果妈妈知道了，她一定会生气。

但丁微微扬起唇角，露出一丝微笑。虽然他的父母在他和哥哥眼前被杀了，而那时他们正躲在一堵假墙后面，但就像想起老宅里的许多东西一样，他依然能温暖而不颤抖地想起父亲和母亲。他似乎只是活在一种摧肝裂胆的痛苦中，这种痛苦填满了他，成为大脑中独立的一部分，有时他觉得，自己已经感觉不到这份痛了，但他从不认为自己是疯子。

但对维吉尔来说则是另一回事。哥哥沉浸在自己和自己的执念中。当他们住在孤儿院里时——整整两年——维吉尔经常说起他浮现的那个想法。

‘当我看着父亲和母亲被杀的时候，我感觉到内心有一股巨大的力量，我想爆发，想把整个该死的世界毁掉，但我还不知道该怎么做。你身上也有那种非凡的力量，但丁。’

孤儿院附近有一个图书馆，而他们的文学老师是个和蔼的老人，他允许维吉尔在自己的看管下去那里，但要求他带着但丁一起去，希望但丁也能对什么感兴趣。他知道维吉尔在看什么书：神秘学、医学、人体解剖学和心理学。但丁怔怔地看着哥哥，他年轻苍白的脸庞严厉而冷酷，一如坚石，狂热地搜索着关于隐藏能力以及如何将其召唤的信息。

有一天，维吉尔抬眼注视着弟弟，但丁浑身发凉，从那双冰冷的眼睛中辨认出了疯狂和痴迷。

‘我明白了，但丁。我们需要做的就是激活我们大脑中未被开发的百分之九十。我确信，这正是打破外壳，获得力量的途径。’

于是乎，他们首次一起逃出了孤儿院，尽管但丁不明白其中的意义，也不相信哥哥的高论。他们的家仍被破损的、褪色的、皱巴巴的「犯罪现场 闲人勿入」黄色塑料带所封锁。就像一个巨大的盒子装着一个黑乎乎的、变质的生日蛋糕。

‘这就是他们死的地方，还记得吗？我还能感觉到他们。’

他们打开保险柜，维吉尔拿走了所有的现金，这样他就可以给自己弄个巢穴了。从孤儿院逃出来后，他们做了各种各样的事。

‘我累了，维吉尔。屁股好痛。我不想再骑了。’

‘安静点。拜托了，但丁，别打断我的思路。’寂静的房间里只剩下有节奏的啪啪声，火辣的、剧烈的摩擦，头晕目眩，以及一种病态的、飞溅的快感。

最后，维吉尔总会抚摸着但丁，并感激地吻着他的脖子。

‘我需要灵感和激情才能接近本质，在迷醉状态下才能产生想法。当我操你的时候，我能感觉到能量的激增。但这还不足以激活它。’

‘维吉尔，靠，你就正常操我一次好吗？帮我个忙，就像以前那样，嗯？’

‘你抱怨很疼。’

‘如果是为了这种情况，我可以忍受。’但丁将哥哥拉向自己，久久地吻着他的嘴唇，像个殷勤的情人一样吮吸着他的舌头。是的，当维吉尔屈服于他的意识时，他是相当勤奋的。

然后他的哥哥会躬身趴在他的脸上，但丁会顺从地张开嘴，把他的鸡巴一吞到底。当他把它裹在嘴里的时候，他想看看维吉尔，但总是只能看短暂的一眼，因为哽咽的泪水模糊了他的眼睛。但丁阖上眼，维吉尔抚摸着他的头发，向前挺身，低语道：

‘你哭起来真可爱。’这时但丁会推开他，贪婪地吸着气，咕哝着：‘你个混蛋，维吉’或者‘现在让我看看你’

维吉尔也会给他口。但和弟弟不一样，他坚守着对自己嘴巴的主导权，只是浅浅地含着它，却含得又热又紧，一边用手掌搓着脸颊上凸起的肉。但丁受够了，他汗流浃背，射在被汗水浸透的床单上，疲惫不堪，呻吟得那么大声，以至于维吉尔放开了他的鸡巴，干涩地命令他闭上嘴，不要那么吵。

然后，他把但丁抱在肚皮上，牢牢握住他的屁股，不让他扭来扭去，让他一次又一次地深沉而饱满地坐到自己身上，故意用缓慢的插入来折磨他，享受着他焦躁的、渴望的吟哦。或者他把弟弟翻过来，抓住他的脚踝拉开他的双腿，让那个被拉伸的小洞无处可藏。往里面抹上半管油脂，这样在热烈而暴力的性爱中，它就会在他的操干下噗嗤作响，抽抽搭搭。或者他们都侧躺着，维吉尔从背后轻轻抱着弟弟，把他往后贴，让他抬起腿张开髋，然后从容不迫地在昏昏欲睡的弟弟体内律动，时时刻刻都在倾听、吸收这具因激情而憔悴的身体的每一毫米。他在边缘的边缘盘桓许久，直至陷入疯狂——最后，当但丁扯开嗓子并大汗淋漓的时候，他才允许自己尽情喷涌，脱缰而出。

‘你还好吧？还想要吗？’他的嘲弄低如耳语，嘴唇堪堪贴在汗湿的太阳穴上。

但丁搂着哥哥，把他按在自己的肩膀上，手指梳进他的头发里，说不出话来。

孤儿院的其他孩子开始避开他们，向老师投诉他们古怪得令人害怕。但丁不明白他们为什么怕他，但他多少为此感到骄傲。

经过一系列的检查，他们最终被送进了一家精神病院。前五个月，兄弟俩形影不离，但随后维吉尔开始刻意表现出攻击性，以便接受电击疗法。但丁不知道他为什么要这么做，但他对哥哥的猖狂感到气愤，从此他们大多数时候都被分开，而见面则作为对他们听话的奖励。

他们再次逃跑，维吉尔随心所欲地使用但丁。而有时候，他又沉浸在自己的世界里，变得如此陌生，不可理喻，无比冰冷，甚至令人厌恶。但丁会离开他，到城里去，在街上闲逛。如果维吉尔去找他，他们又会双双被送回医院；如果维吉尔不去找他——就只有但丁一个会被抓住。

但丁还记得维吉尔在吗啡的作用下昏昏入睡、在睡梦中辗转反侧、被封在拘束服里的样子，而他透过门上的小窗看着哥哥，站在走廊上，刮着剥落的青色油漆，仿佛一条忠诚的狗在向主人乞求。

但丁在厕所门口停了下来，若有所思地抠起墙上剥落的油漆——他不知道自己为什么要这么做，但当他看到那道裂缝时，他失去了几分钟的意识。先用是手指去触摸，去感受这种不完美，这种丑陋；然后试着用指甲发力，去体验他的胜利，但丁，他能够扩大这种不完美，从而使之更加完美……

但丁醒来，眨了眨眼，看了看堵在指甲下的青漆；抬起头，看着天花板上的黄斑。医院的其他病人走过，有的人阴沉着脸不说话，有的人胡言乱语。如果有人开始尖叫或抽风，总之只要发起疯来，护工们就会把他捆起来，拖到治疗室去，灌肠或电击必然会使他平静下来。

“早餐——！”一句振奋人心的呼喊响起。

但丁用塑料勺子将一勺稀饭送进嘴里，试着想象那是梅子鸡慕斯，闭上眼睛开始品尝。听到一阵轻微的沙沙声，他睁开眼，发现面前有一个长方形的白色信封。信封上没有任何标记，也没有封口。只有用一种优雅笔迹写出的两个字，收件人—— "但丁"。

少年斜眼看了看其他病人。很少有人收到信：大部分患者都看不懂文字，只能靠别人读给他们听，而大多数亲属干脆忘了他们的存在。

但丁揉了揉信封，抚摸着它，用鼻子蹭了蹭那张脆脆的纸，确定了它的真实性。

哥哥也在这里，寄来了信，却没有亲自来到但丁身边。

‘维吉尔……’

潮水般的强烈兴奋涌向但丁，他咬住嘴唇，忍下呻吟。他把手落在膝盖上，引向腹股沟，握拳捏了一下自己的蛋蛋。待会儿。待会他会做该做的事，而现在他必须读信。

“但丁！”

少年抬起头。在他面前站着、活动着脚跟的是他的好哥们，一个小纵火犯，他一只手严重烧伤，裹在破烂的针织手套里。

“维吉尔怎么样了？读他的信来听听。”男孩往空椅子上一坐，两腿在地上一踢，发出刺耳的响声，没人对此做出反应。他凑近但丁。“我真的很想他。”

一切依旧。病人在桌上喝粥或者涂粥，张着嘴或吹着泡泡。

但丁有些恼怒地看着这个男孩。他对维吉尔有着某种幼犬情节，某种特异的迷恋，这让但丁心烦意乱。

“滚开，尼禄。待会再跟你说。”

男孩靠得更近，紧紧地贴着但丁的大腿，然后侧身一扭，摊在他面前的桌子上，把那碗稀饭推到一边。隔着长长的刘海，尼禄狡猾地看向他，低声说：

“你吃醋了。” 他伸出手，抚摸但丁的脸颊。“扎手。剃掉吧。维吉尔就会好好刮胡子，他闻起来很香。你就不一样了。虽然你们是双胞胎，但没人会把你们混淆。”

但丁往后一退，躲开接触。

“吃醋？吃你的醋？我可能是个疯子，但不是白痴。”

“读他的信。”尼禄坐回他的椅子，脸颊蹭在塑料椅背的边缘上，甜蜜地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

这家伙太缠人了。

“去你的。”

这是一封多层密信。字迹跌宕遒丽，行间距很大，称得上一件书法作品。

「我想起了你，我堕落的羔羊，我想，也许你也想起了我。如果触手难及，至少我想通过一笔一划来抚摸你。即使你拒绝了我，即使我的世界、我的秩序，对你来说是那么的不自由，但我还是把你当作兄弟，你依然是我最亲的人。我知道，我们会再见面的。你不必害怕。我会拯救我们两个的。」

维吉尔在信中展示了兄弟俩之间竖起的那堵墙：如果打开这堵墙，旁人多看一眼，医生们只会认为但丁是他疯狂手下的受害者。

尼禄叹了口气，忧伤地看着但丁。

“他相信你，需要你的理解。孤独是一种可怕的东西……即使对一个坚强、独立、执着的男人来说。你是他的避风港，但丁。很抱歉，我没能和你哥哥说上话，我只是从外面看到他。你也不会想我和他说话的，因为你怕我给他讲太多关于你的事，把你供出来。”

但丁颦眉蹙额。

“尼禄，别傻了。”他站起身。“抱歉，我还有事要做。”

尼禄哼了一声，当但丁背过身去的时候，他突然大喊：

“但丁！”

“嗯。”

“我能把你的粥喝掉吗？”

但丁看向休息室，凝视着坐在沙发角落的那个黑发女孩。他记不住她的名字，只叫她 "Lady"。出乎意料的是，她也开始以此自称。像是在抗议说：‘你以为我疯了吗？我会让你知道什么才叫疯子。’

但丁静静地坐在蕾蒂旁边的沙发上，看着她用炭笔在厚纸板上画画。图画洋溢着死尸般的冰冷和恶臭。在叶片中央，有一个被紧紧缠绕着的畸形头颅，尖牙交错的嘴里拉着丝丝唾液，啃噬着老鼠的内脏，长长的针刺扎穿了泪蒙蒙的双眼，最重要的是，这一切都是由梦魇中最可怕的怪物主导的，它丑陋，伸展着梨形身体，用触手缠绕着残缺不全的、被肢解的、被掏空的尸体。

女孩手用笔在纸板上紧张地刮擦，时而抬起手指在纸上抚摩，或用指甲划出质感，几乎把自己的作品划破。

“你在画什么，蕾蒂？”

“榴弹发射器的先验本质。我想念我的宝贝。等我离开这里，我会用它杀掉我父亲。”

但丁把脚跟放在沙发边上，手掌包住膝盖，观看她的创作。从工作人员的闲谈中，他对她父亲的“把戏”略知一二。

“好主意。”他淡然回答。

又坐了一会儿，但丁用手指在膝盖上敲打着。

“我可以画一画吗，蕾蒂？你愿意和我分享一点你的画笔吗？”

“你要纸吗？”她笑道。“你打算画在墙上吗，但丁？”

“在厕所门上。” 他对女孩眨了眨眼，女孩哈哈大笑起来，然后她掰下半块炭，丢在张大的手掌中。

厕所里弥漫着一股漂白剂的味道，但丁走进去，把自己锁在隔间里。他坐在水箱上，两脚搁在马桶边上，摆出思想者的姿势愣了一会儿。然后，他从裤兜里掏出信，翻开那张折了三折的信纸，开始用炭笔轻轻拓印，用手指擦去碳灰。

在表层之下，出现了一些新的字印。字体像苏美尔楔形文字——是父亲教给兄弟俩的。‘这是一个不同寻常的谜团的一部分，你们会及时解开的。’他这样说。

但丁一时分散了注意力，试图回忆起自己的父亲，但画面却很模糊。

他开始阅读维吉尔的真实信息。

「但丁，我几乎成功证实了我的理论。我已经做了足够多的实验，每次脑电图都显示，在我的实验对象死亡的时候，他们的大脑活动量暴增。我知道你会拒绝再次帮助我，但我已经找到了解决这个问题的方法。回头见。」

但丁又把密信重读了两遍，然后把那张纸折了两折，撕成小块，把它们全部扔进马桶，冲入下水道。

维吉尔说的是什么别的解决办法？他那疯狂的、偏执的哥哥……

这么多年来，他一直在寻找解决办法，坚持着要把大脑激活到极限，挖掘出真正的力量。一进精神病院，他就接受了脑电图检查，标记出大脑皮层的兴奋区和抑制区。当他和但丁再次见面时，维吉尔说他知道下一步该怎么走了。

当他们再次逃出来，当但丁跨过他们巢穴的门槛时，他看到了这个家的新核心。如果说曾经的核心是一张宽大的双人床的话，现在已经因其太占位置，而被维吉尔扔掉了。取而代之的是一张窄小的折叠床以节省空间。此时整个房间主要被一台笨重的脑电仪占据了。

‘我用它来检测垂死者的大脑。’

但丁不愿去想哥哥是怎么弄来的实验对象，也不必问，他知道无论如何他都不会得到答案。

然后维吉尔告诉他，在大脑活动衰微之前，他每次都能捕捉到这种爆发。他如此热情而激动地谈论他的发现，充满了热爱，却对但丁只字不提。这让人嫉妒，让人痛苦。

就在那时，但丁意识到，维吉尔迟早会在自己身上验证这个理论——只是时间问题。

‘如果你把大脑刺激到极限，身体里所有的能量都会被释放出来。我将不惜一切代价达到这一点。你会帮我吗，但丁？’

‘你疯了，维吉。看着你这样我很心疼。没有恶魔之力。没有恶魔。它们只存在于你的脑子里。’

‘那你为什么要回到这个肮脏的地方？你赖在那个该死的疯人院里，就因为你觉得你能在那里逃避我？逃避你自己？那个隐藏在你体内的恶魔，你感受到了吗？你知道，我的体内也有一个一样的。我不怕它，它是我的一部分。我可以让它出来。现在我很确定，我知道怎么做了。’

但丁驻足于休息室的铁窗前。他看到维吉尔站在医院的院子里。他的长大衣像一条饥饿的恶狗，狂风骤雨般飞舞。维吉尔举起手，向弟弟 "敬礼"。

当他被穿着白大褂的大汉们围住时，他毫无反抗地让自己被带走了。

但丁冲进了走廊，仿佛撞上了维吉尔的目光。那双冰冷的眼睛里燃烧着坚定，还有……信仰。是的，这就是尼禄所说的对他的、对但丁的信念，而但丁却早已不再在意到它了。兄弟俩对视了一眼，一瞬间，无形的联系再次产生，但随即便瓦解了。

知道哥哥在这里，但丁根本睡不着。他们不被允许见面：蒙杜斯禁止了，认为维吉尔对但丁影响不好，会加重他的病情。

勉强挣脱了浅层的、不安的睡眠，但丁尖叫着醒来，感觉左眼疼痛难忍。他摸了摸自己的脸，感觉手指上温热粘稠。他把血放到鼻子底下，舔了一下。鲜血从他的眼睛里流出来。

这时，但丁才意识到自己的双胞胎哥哥在那一刻发生了什么。他忍不住嚎啕大哭，用指甲撕扯着床单，吓坏了其他病人。他们像失控的野兽一样，开始尖叫、冲撞、拍打墙壁、抓挠头发。

但丁跳进走廊，把墙撞破，让病人们冲进护工室，他继续向前狂奔，一口气撞倒了好几扇门，双腿几乎失去知觉……他在蒙杜斯医生上锁的办公室门前停下，等待着。

蒙杜斯从黑暗的走廊里现身，把少年吓了一跳。他抛给但丁的眼神证实了他最担心的事情。但丁僵住了，忘记了所有的话。还有什么好说的？"我哥没疯"？"没那么疯"？

“你甚至没让我跟他说一句话！” 他终于痛苦地喊道。

医生眼里的同情，要么是真诚的，要么是高超的演技。

“是你哥哥不愿意。他说这不是他计划的一部分。”

但丁愣了愣，感觉心中的一切都在变得越来越冷，垂头丧气地走开了。

现在他真的是孑然一身了。

他已经在哥哥面前站了半个多小时了。他仔细观察他脸上的表情，盯着他的眼睛。他等着他动，等着他看，等着他以某种方式证明自己。

“来吧，维吉，别闹了。”

在维吉尔的唇角，挂着一个遥远的微笑，那么浅淡的笑容，除了他，除了但丁，没有人会注意到。当冰镐进入他的左眼眶，将那张没有生命的面具永远定格时，他一定是这种表情。

“现在怎么办？”

但丁一抖，转身。是尼禄，和他一样脸色苍白而萎靡不振。

“没什么。没什么，好吗？”安静而危险地，但丁挑衅道。

“他不会让你一直这样下去的。他不会让你继续忍气吞声的。”

但丁爆发出一声凶恶的笑。

“妈的，就这样。我从来没有给他找过那么多麻烦，因为我不是那个魔怔的白痴。”

尼禄一脸愁容地看着好友。

“每个人都有拥有梦想的权利，享有生命的意义。你能帮帮维吉尔吗？他已经没有什么可失去的了。死亡就是解脱。”

但丁更愤怒了。他耙住尼禄的胸膛，把他摁在墙上。

“我不会遵守他的游戏规则。我再也不是他的牵线木偶了！”

他推开尼禄，尼禄瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看着他。他飞奔到维吉尔面前，将他的手抓得鲜血淋漓，突然，他愣住了，用愤怒、疲惫的眼神打量着自己的兄弟。

“该死的，维吉……我恨你，你个混账。你总是替我决定一切，操纵我。即使现在。即使你只是个该死的"植物人"。你是故意的，你把我逼急了。我恨……”

蒙杜斯医生诧异地看了一眼进来的少年，那孩子把一根钥匙插进锁眼里锁上了门。

“但丁？你怎么了？”

同样令他惊讶的是，这位夜半来客脱下了自己的衬衫和裤子，一丝不挂。

“你……”医生大惊失色，手指上的笔掉了下来。

但丁走到他面前，站住了，坐到桌前的医生身上，然后果断地拉起他的手，置于他的下腹部，引着它往下走。

蒙杜斯站起身，砰地一声弹开椅子，把那孩子拉进怀里。

“我想，一旦没有他的负面影响，你会感觉好一些，并希望与社会建立联系。”

但丁勉强控制住了笑容。

医生拉开距离，观赏他，开始抚摸他，摸索他。摸着他的嘴唇，掐着下巴把他的脸抬起来，手指从锁骨处往下抹，一直到他的乳头。

“我们的时间不多。” 但丁沙哑地说。“到底要不要做爱？”

蒙杜斯的嘴唇因为欲望而颤抖。

“是的，我的孩子。当然，我们会的。我只是……”

但丁默默走近桌子，趴在桌面上，张开双腿。在他的眼前，摆放着一个装着薄刀片的盒子。蒙杜斯用它来削铅笔。

医生抓住但丁的臀部，迫使它稍稍压低，接着急躁地开始在男孩的肛门和鸡巴上乱涂乱抹。

“现在，”他的声音在颤抖。“现在我要操你了。”

但丁把额头抵在桌面上，当医生的胖阳具挤开括约肌并爬向深处时，他才撇了撇嘴。

“你太紧……太热了……”

一双手掌握在男孩的大腿上，把他往后拉。蒙杜斯的阴囊拍打在但丁的上面。但丁死死盯着刀片。现在还早，可能会被医生发现。他几乎打了个哈欠。好在蒙杜斯并不在意他的快感，也不玩什么花样，他不用折磨自己的小弟弟，假装自己也很爽。

医生操他操得越来越起劲，将但丁摁在办公桌上，突然把阴茎抽出来，又猛然插进去，接着停了下来，开始低叹起来。少年回头看了一眼：蒙杜斯仰起头，闭着眼睛……但丁赶紧用手指掀起盒盖，抽出一叶刀片，然后把它塞到舌头底下。

“哦……你的小穴真不错，孩子。”医生满意地喘气，拍了拍但丁的屁股。“现在给我口。”

他把但丁从桌上拉下来，按着他的肩膀让他跪下。但丁伸出舌头，感觉到刀刃虽然藏在包装纸里，但还是把他的舌根压得很痛。蒙杜斯把龟头顶在他的舌头上，然后捏住他的鼻子，把他的嘴填得满满的，挺了挺胯，使劲往他喉喽里塞。

‘真他妈变态……’这个想法闪过脑海。空气不够用了，但丁开始窒息，喉咙痉挛。

“对……对……太棒了……再忍忍……”

蒙杜斯奸淫了他的嘴很久，直到最后用浓郁粘稠的种子灌满了他的喉咙。但丁几乎无法呼吸。他尝着唾液和精液混合而成的膻腥味，心想自己真是幸运——医生那么热情，而他的舌头居然还在。

但丁托起维吉尔的下巴，强迫他抬头，手指沿着他那在暮色中几乎看不见的动脉描摹。

「你的一生……以及我的……」

出乎意料地轻易，刀锋划开，先是左边，接着是右边。

「你会睡着的。」

但丁退后一步，背靠墙壁。哥哥的声音在耳边响起，温柔而充满希望：

「只有你才能真正解放我。」

但丁不寒而栗：他的声音听起来那么真实，仿佛往日的话语重现。他用手捂着脸，抹开还尚且温热的鲜血，滑倒在地上。

然后，但丁靠在墙上，望向一扇溢满死寂月光的禁窗。他还记得小时候，他和维吉尔在被七月的炎热烧焦的草坪上捉瓢虫；他们在市区游泳池里比赛游泳，但丁总是故意落后一点，让维吉尔在‘封锁’④中抓住他，接着落后更多；他们并排坐着写作业，有时不小心把额头碰在一起。他还记得，他们一家在公园的林荫小道上散步，在池塘里划船。爸爸穿着衣服游泳，为妈妈采集睡莲。他看起来坚不可摧，两个男孩都想成为他那样的男人……

但丁还记得自己在孤儿院里，那次他手臂的割伤有多严重，维吉尔骑着偷来的摩托车把他送到了急诊室，因为孤儿院的值班医生喝醉了。他记得他们在维吉尔的巢穴里的约会，那些他的哥哥偶尔会赐予他的，昙花一现的温暖和爱。

刀片还夹在他的手指中。

他茫然若失地看着维吉尔在他面前直起身。

‘你在这里干什么？’尼禄站在他的哥哥身后，唇上绽放着幸福的笑容。

“我还以为，你终究还是离开了我。”维吉尔语调严厉，却掩盖不住蕴藏其中的柔情。

他轻柔抚摸着但丁的颧骨。但丁欣然伸出手来，在哥哥的手掌上摩挲，然后用炽热的嘴唇吻住了它。

“你看，恶魔一点都不可怕。你要做的就是甩掉你的皮囊，接受你是谁。”

但丁微笑着看向自己的哥哥，倾尽他所有的温情和爱意。

“怎么会这样，蒙杜斯医生？您的医院里发生了不可思议的事件，您甚至没有报警。”

“警察不屑于干涉精神病患的事情，先生。”

“谋杀案则不然，显然这就是事实。您的一个病人杀了他的兄弟，然后带着尸体消失了！您打算怎么解释？”

“那是一个相当病态的年轻人，索群离处，经常自言自语。他的哥哥长期腐蚀他的精神，往他脑子里塞满了神秘主义。难怪会去杀人。至于他是怎么逃出去的，得让警方来解释。”

“他从哪弄来的利器？”

“我不知道，先生，我一直有锁好我的办公室。不过，也许那个有备用钥匙的清洁女工要对此负责。”

“无论如何，必须进行内部调查。”

“当然，我们会的，先生……这两个可怜的孩子。显然这两兄弟都无法治愈了。也不怪，毕竟他们在14岁那年就亲眼目睹父母被谋杀……希望您能抓住但丁，并消灭那个可怜人。”

尾声

一个衣着光鲜的年轻人从车里出来，交叉双臂，环顾着这片区域。

“我听说这个地方有一个奇怪的故事，所以地价才会那么低吧？”

一位年长的房产中介从副驾驶的位置下来。

“是的先生。两年前，这里还是一家精神病院，但院内发生了一场悲剧。据幸存者——大部分是病人说——有一天晚上，整个医院的职工都疯了。他们跑来跑去，大喊着地狱已然降临。然后发生了可怕的火灾，可能有病人接触到了易燃物。”

“只有职工？有意思。听起来更像是报复性的致幻剂中毒。”

“他们说这个地方被诅咒了。警察来了，他们似乎认同那些疯子的说法。”中介笑了笑。

“你跟我这么坦诚地谈这个……”

“又没什么好隐瞒的。您可以在市档案馆读到这个故事。我不想被指控欺诈。老实说，我不明白您为什么想要这块地。”

“我要在这里建一个天文台。这将是一座顶部带有强大天文望远镜的高塔。”

“您不担心您的员工吗？”

买家笑了：

“我不相信灵魂，也不相信妖魔鬼怪。没什么可怕的。”

**Author's Note:**

> ①这里指的是哈利·胡迪尼，知名魔术师、逃脱大师。  
> ②“Перетерпел — и свободен”，我想到一个更贴切的英文译法：suffer from it - be free from it.  
> ③本文中，对蒙杜斯用的写法是“Мандесс”，与俄语中的“Мэднесс”（疯狂）非常相似。  
> ④“Поддавки”，这是俄罗斯叠跳棋中的一句术语，应该是指棋子被限制住无法再走动，望指正。


End file.
